Young Love
by BellumTerra
Summary: Sealand loves Liechtenstien, but does she feel the same way? What happends when he confesses? Written for 'catskid100's Ultimate Fanfiction Writing Contest. SealandXLiechtenstien. PeterXLilli.


"Aww! What a pretty flower!" Liechtenstien said, holding the beautiful pink rose that the boy gave her. Sealand blushed, but remained calm. He, inside, wanted to just kiss her and get it over with; but fate had other plans.

"T- thanks! I picked it... cause I knew pink was your favorite color." Peter said, stuttering a bit. She smiled at him, a pink tinge on her rosey cheeks. She smiled brightly as the wind started blowing, her short hair flowing in the cool, spring air.

"Liechtenstien! Its time to go home!" Switzerland called from across the field. Secretly, he hated his little sister falling in love to easily with someone she barely even knew, but, as he understood, love is love.

"Coming! Sorry Sealand, I have to leave! Big brother is calling me!" Liechtenstien said, turning to follow her brother.

"Bye!" Sealand called out. Liechtenstien waved to him as she ran, her long pink dress flowing behind her.

Once she was gone...

"Ugh! I'm such an absolute failure!" Sealand hanged his head in shame, for not being able to tell Lilli how he felt.

Lilli... Lilly! thats it! He'd get her a Lilly! A pink one would do!

But how would this make her reconise him?

He sighed in defeat. There was no way a girl as pretty as her would notice him.

----

"What's wrong, Sealand? You haven't touched your food." Finland said, sitting across from Sealand. Peter sighed as he twirled his fork on the plate, his eyes staring off into space.

"M'wife, maybe 'ou shouldn't w'rry 'bout Seal'nd. I saw h'm talkin' to a girl earlier." Sweden said, looking at the finnish friend of his.

"I'm not your wi- girl? Sealand, do you have a crush on someone?" Finland asked, excitedly.

"What's 'er name?" Sweden asked.

"Nobody. I don't have a crush on anyone." Sealand said, now fiddling with his fork.

"You can tell us!" Finland asked, even more excited than before. Sealand sighed in defeat; knowing that when Finland wanted to know something, he would find out one way or the other.

"Her name is Liechtenstien. Lilli." Sealand said. Finland was practically jumping out of his seat and bouncing off the walls. Liechtenstien was a rather pretty girl and was very smart, kind and gentle. She was also not too shy around people her brother knew, and shy around people both her and Switzerland did not know.

"So, did you tell her you liked her?" Finland asked.

"Calm down, m'wife. Sealand pr'b'bly hasn't told 'er he likes 'er." Sweden said. Finland apologised for his excitement and they went back to eating.

After dinner, they all got ready for bed, but Sealand got out a photo of Lilli that Vash gave him. Vash was the only one besides Finland and Sweden that knew of Sealand's crush, and said the photo should get him through till he saw her again; knowing what its like to have a crush. Vash had once liked Hungary, but she got married, leaving him heartbroken.

Sealand hoped he would not end up like Vash; a gun-weilding, some-what threatening, crazy person... Or; that's what he thought.

He _knew _he most _certainly _would _not_ end up like Vash! Why was he thinking he would!

"Ugh... I have a head ache." He said to himself. He had completely forgotten the time.

"12:30 AM! Oh, no! I need to get to sleep!" He said, crawling into his bed. He snuggled under the white covers and lay himself to sleep.

---

"Oh, my! How pretty!" Liechtenstien said. She was refferring to the pink Lilly that Sealand held out to her.

"Thanks."

"You know, I've really liked you for a long time." Sealand said, blushing.

"Really?" Liechtenstien said.

"Yeah,"

"I like you too!" Lilli said, smiling brightly. Somehow, Sealand had the feeling in his stomach that she didn't quite know what he was talking about.

"D- do you know what I mean?" Sealand said.

"Yes! You like me as a friend, right?" Lilli said.

"More than a friend,"

"Huh?"

"I- I love you, Liechtenstien!" Peter said, making Liechtenstien's eyes widen. She then calmed down, and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush more.

"I love you too, Peter." She said, cutely. He blushed, and she did too.

--

"So how did it go?" Finland asked, practically bouncing again.

"It went great! Me and her both felt the same way!" Sealand said, happily. Finland squeeled like his inner-fangirl. Sweden rolled his eyes, but was very happy for Sealand. He then thought that Vash may be angry, but who cares? Sweden silently laughed at the thought of an enraged Switzerland, looking like a cartoon drawing.

That night, Sealand dreamt peacefully, knowing his new girlfriend liked him the same way too.

**(A/N:W00! First Hetalia Romance fic! I hope it was enjoyable, cause I had a lot of fun writing it! I also hope I kept them in character enough, cause sometimes I suck at that.**

Well, anyways, Review!)


End file.
